


Часть 3: о том, как Коулсон и Бартон едят гамбургеры и устраивают драку

by Silmary



Series: Бросок чёрной кобры [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Asphyxiation, Battle Trance, Berserker Episodes, Blackout Rage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Neurodiversity, PTSD, Paranoid Delusions, Psychosis, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silmary/pseuds/Silmary





	Часть 3: о том, как Коулсон и Бартон едят гамбургеры и устраивают драку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Part Three: In which Coulson and Barton get burgers and have a fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/458297) by [House_of_Ares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_Ares/pseuds/House_of_Ares), [vampirekilmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirekilmer/pseuds/vampirekilmer). 



На часах было 5:42, когда его буквально выкинуло из сна; недремлющий внутренний рейнджер пытался понять, что именно его разбудило. Обогреватель тарахтел как проклятый, однако он расслышал что-то ещё, что-то, не очень похожее на мирно сопящего во сне Бартона. Рука машинально потянулась за лежащим на тумбочке пистолетом, он встал с кровати и бесшумно подошёл к двери в гостиную.  
__________________________  
  
Он растянулся на диване под своим пледом – ему нравится этот плед, очень компактный и тёплый, солдатам всегда достаются самые крутые штуки, – а носок был прижат к подушке, так, чтобы он мог тереться об него носом. Носок был всё ещё мокрым и холодным, и уже не очень пах Коулсоном, но это было уже неважно, Бартон никогда не жаловался на воображение.  
Уткнувшись в носок, с зажмуренными в предчувствии разрядки глазами он пробормотал «чёрт, да» и с низким стоном коснулся его языком. От надетой на руку перчатки для стрельбы ощущения всегда были ярче.  
Ускорив движения, он представил, как Коулсон открывает ему рот и кончает на язык – этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы толкнуть его за край, и он изогнулся в оргазме, пытаясь заглушить стон.  
А потом он просто лежал, не двигаясь, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, слушая постепенно затихающий в ушах шум.  
__________________________  
  
В гостиной было слишком темно, чтобы рассмотреть, что именно там происходит, но это было уже неважно, потому что Коулсон увидел раскинувшегося на диване Бартона и услышал сдавленное «чёрт, да».  
О.  
Он положил пистолет обратно на тумбочку и забрался на кровать. Не первый раз он застал кого-то за мастурбацией, не первый и не последний. Теперь он понял, что означали звуки из гостиной, его мозг легко интерпретировал их, совместил с картинкой Бартона с кляпом во рту – и член встал за каких-нибудь шесть секунд.  
Вообще-то он никогда не путался с коллегами по работе, но какого чёрта; вытащив чистый носок от своего спортивного костюма, он откинулся на изголовье. Обнажив член, обернул вокруг него носок и стал двигать рукой сильно и быстро, не очень заботясь о технике, потому что мозг всё ещё спал.  
Очень легко было представить Бартона с кляпом во рту, на коленях, спина изогнута, голова запрокинута назад; подумав о том, как он кончает на смотрящего на него снизу вверх лучника, он прикусил губу, едва подавив стон.  
Тяжело дыша, он какое-то время ещё сидел, стараясь не задаваться вопросом, какого чёрта он только что сделал, а потом кинул носок на пол и забрался обратно под одеяло, чтобы поспать лишних полчаса.  
__________________________  
  
За две минуты до сигнала Коулсон сел в кровати и выключил будильник. В его сознании всё еще плавали какие-то тревожные образы из сна, что-то о связанном голом Бартоне в кровати, и это было как минимум странно. После вчерашнего он чувствовал себя неважно, но в целом это было терпимо.  
Почувствовав запах кофе, он лениво вышел в гостиную, сонно потягиваясь на ходу. Сидящий с кружкой в руках на диване перед телевизором Бартон не обратил на него ровным счетом никакого внимания.  
Коулсон прошёл в кухню, налил себе кофе, сел на другой конец дивана и пощёлкал пультом в поисках новостей.  
– Как спалось, дорогой?  
– Нет, я не "дорогой", и спасибо, Бартон, спалось отлично. Я полагаю, тебя тоже разбудили не ночные кошмары? – Коулсон сделал глоток горячего кофе, отстранённо задаваясь вопросом, что подняло Бартона в такую рань – он ведь далеко не жаворонок.  
– Спал как ребенок, – ответил тот. – И у меня не бывает кошмаров. Я люблю свои сны.  
Коулсон промолчал, Бартон поднялся, чтобы налить себе ещё.  
– А что, у тебя бывают кошмары? Об армии или вроде того?  
– Чаще всего мне снятся благословенные и счастливые сны, потому что в них нет тебя. Мои кошмары чаще всего заключаются в том, что ты просто говоришь, говоришь, говоришь часами, – Коулсон невозмутимо допил кофе и протянул пустую кружку, ни на секунду не отрывая глаз от шестичасовых утренних новостей.  
Нахмурившись, Бартон наполнил его кружку, а свою поставил на стойку, чтобы кофе немного остыл. Коулсону наверняка снятся сны о новых костюмах или что-то типа того.  
– Тебе же это нравится, – буркнул Клинт.  
Стащив с подлокотника дивана галстук, он протянул его Коулсону.  
– Надень его сегодня.  
Поднявшись, он направился в душ в своих семейниках и ветхой футболке с логотипом мыльной компании Тайлера Дердана. В новостях рассказывали о каких-то местных незначительных событиях, Коулсон попытался найти СпортЦентр, но не преуспел. Проклятье, на дворе 2011 год, а у них до сих пор нет спортивного канала, теперь не приходилось надеяться посмотреть репортаж с хоккейного матча.  
__________________________  
  
Душ – скромная радость жизни. Клинт вымылся и снова помастурбировал – на этот раз получилось не так здорово, однако идея кончающего ему в рот Коулсона не даст ему покоя ещё как минимум неделю.  
Он вытерся полотенцем, а потом прошёл голым к своей сумке в гостиной за привычным костюмом; уже полностью одетый Коулсон забрал ноутбук с кухонного стола. Похоже, за окном опять прекрасная погода в -30 градусов, и Бартон просто отморозит себе яйца на таком морозе. Он натянул одежду, хмуро пялясь в окно.  
– Пошли, солнце уже высоко, – бросил ему Коулсон, направляясь к машине. Натягивая куртку, Клинт краем глаза заметил лежащий на кофейном столике бордовый галстук; прежде, чем сообразил, что делает, он схватил его и сунул в карман.  
Когда он забрался на пассажирское сиденье, проклятый Коулсон включил "Sing, Sing, Sing" Бенни Гудмана, и Клинт застонал в голос.  
– Серьезно? ЭТО?!  
Улыбнувшись в ответ, куратор забарабанил пальцами по рулю в такт мелодии.  
__________________________  
  
Только к десяти вечера Коулсон наконец закончил все дела, переговоры и переписки с базами удалённого доступа, которые он вёл из маленького трейлера ЩИТа, расположившегося недалеко от накрытого гнезда ГИДРЫ.  
Подойдя к машине, он обнаружил, что Бартон дрыхнет без задних ног на откинутом до максимума пассажирском сиденье, закутавшись по уши в тёплую куртку Gore-Tex. Из кармана куртки высовывался галстук, на приборной панели валялся пустой пакетик из-под M&Ms, вперемешку с шоколадными и хлебными крошками. Когда Коулсон открыл дверь, Бартон вскинулся, просыпаясь.  
Он подумал было о том, почему Клинт всё еще носится с этим отвратительным галстуком, но было уже слишком поздно, и он так устал. Вытащив галстук, он помахал им перед лицом Бартона.  
– Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
– Это милый галстук, я купил его на свои собственные деньги и подарил тебе на День Рождения, и, конечно же, единственное, для чего он может пригодиться – это собирать мои слюни, – это была шутка, но в ней была доля правды и определённая нотка обиды.  
– Бартон. Ты купил этот дешёвый хаботайский шёлк шутовской расцветки на распродаже где-нибудь в Target или в месте типа этого, отличная шутка, очень смешно. С учётом того, что я не хотел бы пихать ни один из своих галстуков тебе в рот, этот вполне неплохо подойдёт для твоих слюней.  
Он включил зажигание и обогреватель. Нахохлившийся как обиженный воробей Клинт поднял спинку и пристегнулся.  
После такого долгого и выматывающего дня никакого больше Бенни Гудмана, его место занял Фил Коллинз с его «Сегодня в эфире» – Коулсон включил радио ровно на такую громкость, чтобы приятный голос спикера составлял компанию в поездке, но не отвлекал от дороги.  
– Это был J.C.Penney, – обиженно заметил Клинт. Как будто это лучше, чем Target.  
Коулсон повернул к МакДональдсу, подъехал к окну обслуживания и заказал пакет гамбургеров с картошкой-фри и двумя стаканами колы. Если Бартона долго не кормить, он становится совсем невыносим, а последнее, что ему сейчас нужно – это язвительный сожитель.  
– Ешь, – приказал он, ставя сумку с бургерами Бартону на колени, колу – на приборную панель. Фил Коллинз закончил свой эфир, поэтому он переключил радио на Дейва Брубека, шоу «Take 5», сделал галстук чуть посвободнее и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки – печка работала на полную, ему стало откровенно жарко.  
Когда они добрались до квартиры, он забрал стаканы с колой и пошёл вперед, оставив дверь открытой для Бартона.  
– Сколько там бургеров? – спросил Клинт.  
– Штук шесть, оставь мне один, – Коулсон поставил колу на стол, стащил пиджак и повесил его на спинку стула. По пути в спальню он кинул галстук на комод, уже внутри снял ботинки.  
Рубашка и кевраловый жилет отправились на кровать, майка – на пол, брюки и семейники были сброшены уже рядом с дверью в ванную комнату. Всё, что ему сейчас нужно – это горячий душ.  
Команда из ЩИТа прибыла около полудня, чтобы всё ещё раз проверить и забрать то, что осталось от штаба ГИДРЫ, и хотя он почти весь день просидел за столом, он чувствовал себя грязным. Вспотевшая кожа чесалась после долгих часов сопоставления фотографий и записей в поисках любых свидетельств о том, куда они могли переместить этот штаб.  
...сегодня всё еще хуже, он чувствует это копошение где-то на задворках сознания, что-то внутри требует насилия, отмщения, необходимость заклеймить, подчинить...  
Стараясь не обращать на это внимания, он переключил душ в холодный режим.  
__________________________  
  
Выбравшийся из костюма Бартон наелся бургерами до отвала, оставив Коулсону целых два, и ещё почти всю картошку.  
По телевизору не шло ничего интересного, поэтому он тупо стал пялиться по сторонам. Заметив на полу кучу белья, подумал, что неплохо было бы прибраться – он сам никогда не был помешен на чистоте, но это уже чересчур.  
Он приоткрыл дверь в ванную; если повторится то же, что было вчера, он просто не будет обращать внимания. Стащив со стойки рубашку и носки, он сунул их в приготовленную для стирки кучу одежды, потом забрал из сумки своё грязное белье и прошёл в спальню. На одежде были видны следы пота, а Коулсону ещё надо будет в чём-то ходить. Если Бартон хотя бы приблизится к его пиджаку – он труп. Однако тут ещё была пара футболок, нижнее белье и две пары носков, и ещё один носок одиноко лежит у кровати, поэтому Бартон просто собрал их все в кучу. Запах Коулсона теперь слышался очень чётко.  
Насыпав в лоток порошка, он пустил в машину воду, сунул туда всё бельё и захлопнул дверцу.  
На полу он обнаружил еще один носок Коулсона – видимо, выпал из рук. Наклонившись, Клинт подхватил его и плюхнулся на диван, теребя пальцами мягкий хлопок.  
Когда спустя десять минут Коулсон появился в гостиной голым, с обёрнутым вокруг бёдер полотенцем, он откровенно удивился – Коулсон не из тех, кто любит расхаживать по дому в неглиже. Когда они впервые отправились вдвоём на миссию, подразумевающую совместное проживание, Бартон был уверен, что Коулсон просто прислонится как есть к стенке на пару часов, а потом встанет и будет готов к дальнейшим действиям.  
За все проведённые вместе годы Коулсон несколько расслабился, однако подобное он позволял себе только под воздействием колоссальной усталости или не менее колоссального стресса.  
– Я оставил тебе два бургера. И всю картошку.  
Издав неясный одобрительный звук, Коулсон подхватил свою сумку и прошёл в спальню, оставив дверь полуприкрытой. Клинт раздраженно переключал пустые каналы.  
– Спокойной ночи, сладкая попка, - пробормотал он. Быстро вернулся на два канала назад.  
СпортЦентр. Ужасная картинка, сплошные помехи, но когда Клинт включил субтитры и увеличил громкость, ему даже почти удалось понять, что происходит на экране. Он буквально навис над полом, кусая губы в отчаянной попытке рассмотреть хоть что-то.  
Совершенно естественно, что гол Тампа Бей встречают такими воплями, потому что эй, это же Стамкос.  
__________________________  
  
Он уже двадцать минут лежал и слушал комментарии Бартона, и этот шум отчаянно действовал на нервы. Обычно он легко справляется с полуночными привычками лучника, однако последние несколько недель выдались довольно тяжёлыми, и теперь его охватывали раздражение и злость.  
Коулсон перекатился на спину и потёр лицо одной рукой, вдохи давались с трудом. Он уставился на трещины на потолке, виднеющиеся в рассеянном проникающем с парковки оранжевом свете, и начал мысленно считать от одного до скольки потребуется, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на этом ритме.  
В гостиной Бартон кричит на телевизор, он сбивается на счёте 103.  
В груди вдруг возникает странное напряжение, как будто его стягивают какими-то обручами, мешая дышать. Звук работающего телевизора становится громче, острее; непонятно почему к нему вдруг пробиваются запахи хвойного чистящего средства, которым мыли полы, когда они только въехали сюда; запах напоминает о бараках.  


_...звук похож на стрекот цикад на востоке...  
...пробирается по позвоночнику и скручивается где-то у основания черепа..._

  
Блять, нет. Только не это.  
Коулсон крепко зажмурил глаза, резко втянул в себя воздух, досчитал до двадцати на испанском, потом обратно - на немецком.  
Ночь за окном чёрная как смоль, там очень холодно, похоже, сегодня пойдёт первый снег, руки вцепились в одеяло, потому что кожа чешется и покрывается мурашками, и кажется, что она становится слишком мала для всего остального тела.  
И натяжение, и зуд, и всё остальное – только у него в голове, это ясно, но это не отменяет того факта, что он теряет контроль так катастрофически быстро, что уличный свет вдруг меркнет перед глазами, а потом вспыхивает снова, уже гораздо ярче.  
Из гостиной раздаётся отчаянный вопль негодования, сопровождаемый ненормативной лексикой.  
– Неееееет! Ты долбаный инвалид, а не вратарь, нууу, чувак, какого хрена?!  


Этот щелчок, где-то внутри головы.  
Как будто ломается ветка, или ломается позвоночник.

  
  
...ворваться в гостиную...  
...дверь спальни со стуком врезается в стену...  
...высвеченный серо-голубым светом Бартон опять развалился на подлокотнике...  
...чёрный носок в его руках, обернут вокруг пальцев...  
...его чёрный носок...  


_...на фоне о чем-то кричит телевизор..._  
 _...на фоне о чем-то кричит радио..._  
 _... ранним утром так тихо, ему просто нужна тишина..._

_...схватить, засунуть ему в рот..._  
 _...Бартон падает и перекатывается по полу... догнать, сесть сверху..._

  
– ЗАТКНИ СВОЮ ПАСТЬ!  
  
...свободная рука хватает за подбородок...

_...свободная рука хватает за горло...  
...он дёргается под ним, не ослаблять захват..._

  
...бёдра прижимаются, вскидываются, придавливают...  
  
– Я сказал ЗАТКНИ СВОЮ ЧЁРТОВУ ПАСТЬ!  
  
...сжать пальцы, сжать ещё сильнее...  
...переместить вес, чтобы удержать преимущество...  


_...сжимать беззащитную шею...  
...я придушу тебя и оставлю связанным и беспомощным на всю ночь..._

  
...рука на подбородке...  
...рука на горле...

_...на горле..._  
 _...яремная вена, пищевод, трахея..._  
 _...десять секунд для того, чтобы вырубить... после тридцати – необратимая травма мозга..._

  
...в расширившихся зрачках плещется страх и адреналин...  
...он мягкий и тихий, покорный, онемевшее тело...  
...поджать, подавить...

_...подчинить..._

  
...медленно отпустить... рука-горло-подбородок...  
  
– Заткни. Пасть.  
  
...вот теперь стало тихо...  
  
  
Клинт не двигался. И не собирался двигаться, ни в коем случае.  
По ЩИТу постоянно ходили какие-то смутные слухи, но только теперь он им поверил. Коулсон чуть не убил его, этот псих с пустыми глазами, и чёрт, надо сейчас же выбираться.  
Он тяжело дышал, адреналин стремительно разбегался по венам, оставив на языке какой-то острый привкус, который был ему незнаком. Его _опять_ заткнули носком, но теперь что-то было иначе.  
Он чуть подвигал челюстью из стороны в сторону, пытаясь хоть немного снять боль от сильной руки Коулсона и этого странного на вкус носка. Он прошёлся по ткани языком и понял, что этот привкус острее, чем раньше, чуть отдает хлором...  
Клинт замер с широко распахнутыми глазами, внезапно сообразив, для чего именно использовался этот носок – да, другого варианта быть не может, и будь он проклят, если всё это не вызвало в нём что-то из давно забытой жизни, из того времени, когда он ещё даже не знал о существовании ЩИТа.  
И совершенно неважно, что его босс только что чуть не убил его в припадке ярости – дело в этих неестественно-чёрных смотрящих на него сверху глазах, дело в руке на горле и в кляпе во рту – и он уже чувствует, как напрягается член, как непроизвольно подаются вверх бедра, пытаясь сильнее прижаться к чужому телу.  
Ох блять.  
Сердце Клинта бьётся в рёбра изнутри; он уже видит, что попал в ловушку, и понимает, что из неё надо выбираться как можно быстрее.  
  
...тело фиксирует попытку освободиться, колени сжимаются сильнее, лишая возможности двигаться...  
...даже не думай сбежать, у тебя нет выхода...  
...этот захват невозможно разорвать...  
...приподняться, вцепиться в руку, бицепс, прижать к полу...  
...почувствовать чужой член...  
  
Он помотал головой, пытаясь избавиться от окутывающего его красного тумана.  
Он лежит в кровати и считает цифры, на самом деле он не здесь, он не сидит верхом на Бартоне.  
Бартон выглядит по-настоящему шокированным.  
Коулсон потёр глаза основанием ладони.  
Клинт, дёрнувшись, вытащил носок изо рта.  
– Дай мне встать, – прохрипел он, и Коулсон сполз на пол.  
Бартон поднялся и отправился прямиком в ванную, надеясь, что его походка выглядит нормально. Конечно, тут нет замка – это всего лишь жалкий никчёмный номер в жалком никчёмном городишке жалкого никчёмного штата. Клинт со злостью хлопнул дверью. Включив душ, он обнаружил, что горячей больше нет, вода едва тёплая. Стойка для душа оказалась недостаточно высока, господи, он ведь не особо крупный парень, но даже ему кажется, что большинство душей приспособлены исключительно для мытья ниже пояса. Подставив под воду одно плечо, упершись рукой в кафель, он стоял и пытался понять, какого хрена только что произошло.  
У тебя действительно встал на то, что должно было быть просто банальной потасовкой? Господи, да ты просто больной.  
Гораздо хуже было то, что он всё ещё чувствовал запах и вкус чужой спермы где-то у основания языка – и совершенно не испытывал необходимости прополоскать рот.  
Да что с тобой не так?


End file.
